csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
DaZeD
|} Sam "DaZeD" Marine jest amerykańskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Jest on obecnie zbanowany za obstawianie meczów od 26 stycznia 2015 roku. Drużyny *2012-08-09 – 2012-12-15 - 35px|USA Area 51 Gaming *2012-12-15 – 2013-02-05 - 35px|USA 4Nothing *2013-02-05 – 2013-05-06 - 35px|USA Quantic Gaming *2013-06-28 – 2013-09-30 - 35px|USA Denial E-Sports *2013-10-26 – 2014-11-05 - 35px|USA iBUYPOWER *2014-11-?? – 2014-12-?? - 35px|USA Torqued *2014-12-10 – 2015-01-05 - 35px|USA iBUYPOWER *2015-01-05 – 2015-01-26 - 35px|USA GX Historia 2012 *'9 sierpnia 2012' - DaZeD dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, a była nią Area 51 Gaming. *'15 grudnia 2012' - Po odejściu z Area 51 Gaming dołączył do drużyny 4Nothing. 2013 *'5 lutego 2013' - Nazwa drużyny 4Nothing została zmieniona na Quantic Gaming. *'6 maja 2013' - Skład Quantic Gaming rozpadł się. *Po niecałych dwóch miesiącach bez drużyny (tj. 28 czerwca 2013) dołącza on do Denial eSports. *'30 września 2013' - DaZeD opuścił Denial eSports. *Po niecałym miesiącu (tj. 26 października 2013) dołącza on do iBUYPOWER. 2014 *'16 lipca 2014' - DaZeD razem ze składem iBUYPOWER: 30px|USA swag, 30px|USA Skadoodle, 30px|Kanada AZK oraz 30px|Kanada steel dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. *'4 sierpnia 2014' - Odbył się mecz, który został ustawiony przez skład iBUYPOWER na turnieju CEVO Professional Season 5 przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. *'5 listopada 2014' - DaZeD opuścił iBUYPOWER, a parę dni później dołączył do drużyny Torqued. *'grudzień 2014' - DaZeD opuścił drużynę Torqued, by znów parę dni później dołączyć do iBUYPOWER. 2015 *'5 stycznia 2015' - DaZeD wraz z całą ekipą odeszli z drużyny iBUYPOWER i byli znani pod nazwą GX. *'26 stycznia 2015' - DaZeD jest jednym z siedmiu osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - DaZeD wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z siedmiu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 26 stycznia 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. Osiągnięcia '35px|USA Area 51 Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce ESWC 2012 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Global Finals 12 (2012) '35px|USA Quantic Gaming' *1/16 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013: Kwalifikacje (2013) *5/6 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) '35px|USA Homeless' *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Finały kwalifikacji Ameryki Północnej (2013) '35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER' *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) *13/16 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Professional Season 4 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 Kwalifikacje: Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT - NA Championship 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 4 by Alpenföhn (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League 2 2014 NA League (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Professional Season 5 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) '35px|USA Torqued' *Pierwsze miejsce Hitbox Championship NA (2014) '35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I North America (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje 2 (2014) '35px|USA Torqued' *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 6 (2015) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Grudzień 2015 (2015) *7 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Styczeń 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Marzec 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Czerwiec 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Sierpień 2016 (2016) Występy Komentator *'iBUYPOWER Masters 2016' (2016) *'ESEA Season 23: Premier Division - Europejskie finały' (2017) Analityk *'ESL Pro League Season 4 - Ameryka Północna' (2016) *'Intel Extreme Masters XI - Oakland' (2016) Najważniejsze momenty *iBUYPOWER DaZeD Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Amerykańscy gracze Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Liderzy drużyn